The present invention relates to a device for preventing falling of people between a pool cover and a pool wall.
Pool covers are generally used for covering pools during non-swimming seasons or other periods of non-use. The pool cover can be attached to a pool wall for example by a plurality of screws or clamps which are spaced from one another by certain distances. These distances are quite dangerous areas, since people, especially children can accidentally fall onto the cover and then slip through a space between the pool cover and then slip through a space between the pool cover and the pool wall into a body of water with grave consequences. This danger is especially real in view of the fact that the material of the pool cover stretches and significant spaces are formed in the regions between the connecting screws or clamps. Some pools are also provided with rock gardens and other structures which also form free spaces between them and the cover.